List of Marvel Comics characters: Q
* Quagmire Quantum Quantum is an alien supervillain in the Marvel Universe. Created by Steve Englehart and Al Milgrom, the character first appeared in West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #12 (September 1986). Within the context of the stories, Quantum is an alien soldier from the planet Dakkam, one of the platoon of superpowered Dakkamite troops known as The Elect. The scientists of his race noted that exposure to earth's sun had given one Dakkamite renegade superpowers - they sought to exploit this by placing a platoon of soldiers inside specially designed 'incubator capsules', which were then located close to the sun. Quantum wakes at the end of this treatment to discover that his powers have manifested - but that the rest of The Elect has already gone. Searching for his comrades, he becomes part of a supervillain team assembled by Graviton to resemble the Unified Field Theory. Halflife represents the weak force, Quantum represents the strong force, while Zzzax represents electromagnetism. Graviton himself represents gravity, and promises Quantum that he would help to locate the missing soldiers. Graviton and his allies are defeated by the West Coast Avengers. Quantum, no longer believing Graviton's promises, abandons the team and goes his own way.West Coast Avengers Vol.2, #12 (Sep. 1986) Quantum finds another superpowered Dakkamite on earth — the Aquarian, the now-pacifist whose powers originally inspired the plan to enhance Dakkamite soldiers. Quantum considers the Aquarian, the son of a renegade, to be a traitor to the fatherworld, so Quantum attempts to kill him. However, Quasar intervenes, saving the Aquarian and, using his abilities to distort Quantum's powers, traps him as a trio of intangible duplicates.Quasar #4 The whereabouts of his fellow members of the Elect, imprisoned on the Stranger's laboratory world, are later revealed.Quasar #14-15 Quantum reappears as one of the beings who have been subtly drawn to the planet Godthab Omega by the manipulations of Glorian. This planet is later assaulted by the Annihilation Wave, killing many of the inhabitants.Annihilation: Ronan #3 (August, 2006) * Clay Quartermain ---- Quasar * Quasar ---- Quasimodo Quasimodo is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe, a creation of the Mad Thinker. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in Fantastic Four Annual #4 (November 1966). Within the context of the stories, Quasimodo is a Computer created and abandoned by the Mad Thinker.Fantastic Four Annual #4 The computer is discovered by the Silver Surfer who, feeling pity for the computer's desire to be human, grants him a partly organic, semi-humanoid cyborg body. Quasimodo becomes enraged by his feeling of inferiority compared to the Silver Surfer's more perfect body, and battles the Silver Surfer. He is rendered immobile by the Surfer.Fantastic Four Annual #5 Eventually regaining his mobility, Quasimodo comes into conflict with Captain Marvel,Captain Marvel #7 the Beast,Amazing Adventures #14 Spider-Man and Hawkeye,Marvel Team-Up #22 the Fantastic Four,Fantastic Four #202 the Galadorian Spaceknight Rom,Rom #42-43 and finally the Vision, who expels Quasimodo's consciousness into space.Avengers #253 Quasimodo returns to Earth and sets up shop at a base in Cuba during the Dark Reign storyline. It is here that he was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. at the behest of Norman Osborn. Quasimodo enters Osborn's service as an analyst, compiling dossiers on numerous superhumans.Dark Reign Files #1 (one-shot) Other versions of Quasimodo Quasimodo appears in the tie-in comic to the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Quicksand Quicksand is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe. Created by Tom DeFalco amd Ron Frenz, the character first appeared in Thor #392 (June 1988). Within the context of the stories, Quicksand is a scientist of Vietnamese descent, working at a nuclear facility. An accident transforms her body into a sand-like substance (like Sandman). Petty and selfish, she calls herself Quicksand and attacks the nuclear reactor in a rage. Despite being confronted by Thor, she succeeds in causing the reactor to meltdown. Thor prevents disaster by using his hammer to transport the entire facility to another dimension, and Quicksand escapes.Thor #392-393 She is later contacted by Mongoose, on behalf of Count Tagar, who desires a cell sample from Thor in order to create a race of gods. She wants nothing to do with Thor, but is persuaded to battle him once Mongoose presents a device which could temporarily transform her back into human form. Quicksand barely manages to hold her own against Thor, and once Mongoose collects the tissue sample, she escapes once more.Thor #402 Quicksand serves for a time as a member of Superia's Femizons.Captain America #388-390 She is later invited to join the Crimson Cowl's Masters of Evil, and she accepts, hoping to get rich through the Masters' blackmail scheme using global weather control. The team is defeated and apprehended by the Thunderbolts, and Quicksand is among those remanded to custody.Thunderbolts #24-15 During the Civil War storyline, Quicksand is recruited to join the Thunderbolts.Thunderbolts #103-#104 (August–September 2006) Following the Civil War, Quicksand becomes a member of the Initiative's new team for the state of Delaware, the Women Warriors.Avengers: The Initiative #26 Quicksand and the rest of the Women Warriors take part in an assault on Asgard during the Siege storyline.Avengers: The Initiative #32 * Quicksilver Quiet Bill Quiet Bill (William Krimpton) is a mutant in the Marvel Universe, an ally of the X-Man Gambit. First appearing in Gambit vol. 3, #3 (April 1999), the character was created by Fabian Nicieza and Steve Skroce. Within the context of the comics, Quiet Bill is a mutant who can open portals between dimensions. Coming to the notice of the enigmatic New Son, the mutant known as Courier is employed to retrieve Quiet Bill and his friend Huey. The New Son sought to employ Bill's talent to find a dimension to which he could flee. Bill is discovered living in an alley dubbed "Onslaught Alley" by Courier and Gambit. Bill and Huey are trapped between dimensions when the New Son's Crystal Cathedral is destroyed. Quiet Bill loses his powers during the M-Day, and is murdered by Riptide of the Marauders. * Quill Quentin Quire * Quentin Quire References Marvel Comics characters: Q, List of